My Dad May Be Batman, but I'm No Superman Either
by RobinYJLvr
Summary: Lupe is the only daughter of Batman and she has just joined the Young Justice team. With fights with Superboy, being head over heels in love with Robin, and trying to ignore Kid Flash's flirt attempts, will she every find out what a true hero really is?


**My Dad May Be Batman, but I'm no Superman Either**

**Chapter 1- My New Home**

"Lupe, come!" Batman yelled from the front of the Bat-Cave. I jogged over still wearing my costume from our last patrol. He sighed and removed his mask so instead of seeing my mentor, I seen my dad. I followed his action.

"You know, no matter were you go I'll still be your father. Always watching always protecting you." He commented. I could see the sadness cloud up his eyes just a little but then it disappeared. He did that often, removing any emotion, any sort of pain while he was speaking to me.

"Yeah, daddy, I'll always be your princess" I answered sarcastically. He smiled and ruffed up my hair.

"I know. I think its time for you to leave the Bat-Cave" He commented. I looked at like him like he was a ghost.

"What? Why? What did I do wrong?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You did nothing Chloe, I want you to join the Young Justice team" He answered, I relaxed a bit.

"Who are they" I asked.

"A new group of heroes, side-kicks in fact. Do you remember Robin?" He questioned.

"Yeah!" I answered.

"He's joining the team. I want you to join with him, they could use some more members, and I want you to keep watch of Robin." He commented.

"So you want me to leave you for good?" I questioned.

"Well sort of, you will still see me regularly and doing patrols and missions with me but you wont be staying in Gotham anymore." He answered.

"When do I leave?" I asked. He smiled.

"Tonight. I already had Alfred get your new room in order, but I will let you leave sometimes to come home with your old dad." He announced. I nodded.

"Come, its time to meet your new team mates" He ordered walking towards the Bat-Mobile. I hopped in calling shotgun as he settled in and we zoomed towards Mt. Justice.

Mt. Justice

"I have one more member to join your team" Batman called. I walked around from the shadows dressed in my regular clothes and met up with the team.

"My daughter, Lupe, Chloe Wayne." My dad announced. Robin's face lit up and he ran over to hug me.

"Chloe!" He announced pulling me into one of his bear hugs. The rest of the team walked over to meet me.

"Hi, I'm Aqualad" One announced offering me his hand. I shook it gladly.

"I'm Me-guan but you can just call Megan" The alien commented smiling.

"Nice to meet you"

"Superboy, nice to see you in the flesh" I commented. He smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm the best of them all, Kid Flash, but you can call me Wally" The yellow one called he came up winking.

"Lay off the pick up lines or I'll rip you to shreds" I sneered.

"Oh, we got a feisty one!" Wally announced.

"Wally" Robin growled.

"Somebody's got a crush on Chloe!" Wally commented. Robin tackled him and they started to wrestle. I could tell my dad was standing behind me by the sound of his breathing.

"Be good, Chloe, remember always watching"

I interrupted him. "Always protecting. Thanks dad" I commented hugging him. He hugged back.

"Be good. Keep them in line" He called as he left with Martian Manhunter. Then I was all alone. I turned back to the team.

"Wow, your Batman's kid! Lucky!" Wally commented.

"Lets see your powers…" Aqualad ordered. I shaped into my wolf and then into my serpent and then into the dragon.

"I also control darkness and fire" I commented. I closed my eyes and concentrated on setting a strand of Wally's hair on fire.

"Ouch! Hot! Hot! Hot!" He yelped. Aqualad sprayed him down with water as he tried to stop laughing.

"I've seen better" Superboy commented.

"Oh really? At least I can control my temper" I sneered.

"I can control my temper" He argued I could already tell he was getting angry.

"Doesn't look like it, Superboy. Plus I'm way more experienced and more deadly" I growled back getting in his face.

"No, I am. I'm a human weapon, built to destroy" He sneered.

"Cool off" Aqualad ordered.

"Chloe, don't let him get to you" Robin commented pulling me back. Aqualad pulled Superboy back so we could cool off.

"In time Superboy" I growled.

"Chloe, lay off the fire your burning my hands" I cooled off immediately and walked off towards outside, I needed the fresh air more than anything right now. I found a spot and curled up as a cobra and laid down on a rock to sun myself. It felt good to be in this form, most girls would scream at the sight of a snake, but me I love them.

"You shouldn't have egged him on like that" That all to familiar voice came next to me. I flicked my tongue and hissed. He sighed and sat on the rock with me. I slithered around Robin and climbed up so I was laying on his shoulders.

"I've never got used to that" He shivered as he ran his finer across the top of my head. I slithered down to his lap and changed into my human form.

"Sorry I didn't know that" I commented. He blushed.

"Its okay" He replied we both turned away and blushed.

"Listen, I never got to tell you that I" He never got to finish, Wally came out and broke the moment.

"Hey, we got to go on a mission, WOW sorry didn't mean to bother the two of you" Me and Robin got up and headed inside after Wally. Batman was on the large screen already with a message.

"Glad to see the whole team together. Clayface has appeared in the west side of Gotham, I'm dealing with Joker….and Catwomen and I need you to assist me. Follow Robin and Lupe they know the whole city" Batman ordered. Everyone nodded my head.

"Oh let love birds take control" Wally teased. I quickly changed into my cobra and went to bite Wally, but he backed off. We all ran towards the portal that leads to Gotham and everyone went through.


End file.
